The Unexpected Guests
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! It's already 2 in the morning and all Light wants is falling asleep. But there are two reasons why he can't do that - 1) L and his tickling fingers; 2) the unexpected visit of the two individuals in the middle of the night. Why the hell no one ever listens to what he says...? Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This time I decided to make it a little longer... Which means there are gonna be 3 parts of this story. Plus Mello/Near. I ship them too and felt like making them the part of this fanfiction as well :3 There's gonna be a lot of OOCness and fluff and a bit of a lemon (in part two for LxLight). Mello here is 17 and Near is 15.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PART I<strong>

'Hey, Lawliet, stop that!' Light chuckled feeling Ryuuzaki's fingers tickling him. It was already around 2 a.m. and they were lying in the bed together after the whole hour of love-making and the boy felt the overwhelming exhaustion. He wanted to fall asleep already but the detective still didn't want to let him sail away. 'I-I'm serious! I c-can't take a-any more!' He drawled being at L's mercy and fidgeting in a funny way under his pale lover, trying to escape these skillful slender digits. Without the success, though.

'Do you dislike it, Raito-kun?' Ryuuzaki murmured trailing his index finger along Light's chest observing his flushed face.

'Of c-course, I d-do!' His laughter got stronger when the detective touched lightly his abdomen just beneath the navel.

'I dare claim that Raito-kun is a liar' L stated darkly. 'And the liars should be punished...' He leaned down and captured the teen's mouth giving him a deep loving kiss. Light purred like a contented cat weaving his hands in Ryuuzaki's ravenous hair.

But when L had already started considering to run the third round the sudden and loud "ding - dong" to the front door interrupted their cooing. Ryuuzaki backed frowning and standing up. He took his jeans and white shirt and pulled them on himself covering his body. Light dressed up as well putting on his black boxers and L's white shirt he used to sleep in which were lying on the floor nearby the bed. He quickly followed the detective downstairs willing to know who'd dared disturb their peace.

L was already opening the door having his usual emotionless expression on the face. The sight of the intruders made him shocked though he managed to maintain the blank face. He saw two figures - first tall and clad in leather clothes and second small and dressed up in white pajamas. Both of them were holding small bags.

'Finally!' The blonde exclaimed rushing into the apartment without any delay. Ryuuzaki stepped aside a bit deciding to act as emotionless as possible. It wasn't easy when he had to deal with the ticking bomb named Mello, though. Near slowly followed his companion with perfect lack of emotion on his features. L closed the door behind them turning around on his heels to face two unexpected guests.

'Who told you about my current location?' His deep low voice resounded in the room.

'Does it matter now?' Mello leaned his fists against hips tilting his head. Blond wisps caressed his cheeks. 'We have a business to you, L!'

'Answer my question, Mello' Ryuuzaki drawled quietly.

'L? Who's that?' Light came inside the hall rubbing his eyes and stifling the yawn. He really was tired.

When he finally saw two boys, he stopped immediately goggling his eyes.

Mello widened his eyes as well but after a second his lips curved in a sly smile.

'Now I see why he said it wouldn't be the greatest idea to come to you in the middle of the night...' He was scanning Light closely from head to toes with malicious sparks in the crystal blue eyes.

'Mello, enough' Near whispered for the first time since they'd come inside. The fragile boy in white came to the leather-clothed touching slightly his arm.

'No worries, Little Sheep, I'll try to restrain myself as much as possible' Mello threw in patting bluish locks of the younger boy.

'L, who are these people...?' Light crossed his arms fighting back the blush. He could clearly tell what the blonde was thinking about him now and he didn't like that thought.

'My two successors, Light-kun' the detective answered monotonously. 'Mello and Near in own flesh. I'll have to have a serious talk with Watari afterwards' L mumbled on the side. 'Why are you here?' He asked eyeing on the boys.

'That's quite a long story...' Mello stated looking directly into the black eyes of the detective.

'I have plenty of time' Ryuuzaki answered slightly. No muscle had twitched on his blank face. 'But if it's more convenient for you, we can move to the living room. Light, show our guests the way, I'll come there in a minute.' Saying that, he disappeared in one of the rooms. The teen had noticed that L reached for his cell before he slammed the door behind him.

He took a look at the two and with a soundless sigh he told them to follow him.

'Have a seat, please' he said showing them a sofa. 'Anything to drink?' He asked with as much politeness as he could.

'No thanks, _Light_' Mello stressed his name with a malicious smirk dancing across his lips. 'My chocolate is enough for me' saying that he took a brown bar from the calf pocket of his tight pants. Near took a seat near the older boy pulling his knees to himself. 'Come closer, Little Sheep, though we're in a company, I can tell that we're all _good friends_ here' he chuckled sending Light a meaningful glance and throwing his arm over the fragile "sheep". Near seemed to finally show some emotions giving a small smile and leaning against the blonde. Light frowned and turned his sight away with a slight blush on his cheeks. He did understand the strange statement Mello had articulated.

'I heard about you' he finally said breaking the silence. 'L told me a little about you two. But from what I heard, you were supposed to hate each other and compete on every step you take.'

'Well, things tend to change once in a while' Mello threw in taking another bite of his chocolate. 'Actually, I could tell the same about you and L. And look at what I've found - _you_ dressed up in _his_ shirt' he giggled. _'Nothing more suggestive._'

'Let's not deepen the topic' Light cut off getting annoyed. The more he was talking with the blonde, the more he disliked him.

Mello wanted to say something more but sudden squeeze of Near's palm on his arm prevented him from letting out another malicious comment.

Fortunately, L finally entered the room.

'Now I know everything' he stated. Even though he was surprised by seeing Mello and Near hugging one another, he didn't let himself show any of his curiosity. 'And I agree that this is a case that cannot be ignored any longer.' He sat down next to his lover in his huddled position but his arm was slightly rubbing against the boy. 'I must ask Raito-kun to come back to bed because this is something which will take me a while.'

Light goggled his eyes and glanced at the detective.

'Are you kidding? I am not leaving your side! You might need my help, you know!' He barely stifled the yawn.

'I do not think he'll be much of a help being sleepy and tired. Besides, sitting in one position for a long time would be quite uncomfortable for him, I presume.' L said carefully looking calmly at the teen.

'I have dealt with greater problems than _these_' the boy hissed turning red on the face and clenching his teeth.

L turned his head taking a peek at his successors who were looking at them curiously.

'Leave us for a moment' he commanded.

Near was the first to obey and silently stood up.

'Come, Mello' he said pulling the blonde after himself.

'Such a shame!' The older exclaimed excessively. 'I would give a lot to witness _this row_!'

They left the room providing the two lovers more privacy.

'You aren't getting rid of me, L!' Light growled having an angry expression and standing up.

'You are tired, Light-chan. We both know that you're barely keeping your balance' Ryuuzaki stood up as well. 'It's late and you've given in to me twice today. You need rest.' His voice was soft and wrapped Light around tightly making it quite hard for him not to obey the plea.

'I could say the same about you! It's late and you've had me twice today. Aren't you tired as well...?' The boy nearly squeaked. He couldn't help that he wanted Lawliet to come to bed with him so badly. L smiled slightly.

'I am, Light-chan...' He purred coming closer to the teen. 'The difference between us two is that I am used to the lack of sleep and really have to help in solving the case. It's my highest duty as the Great Detective.' He approached Light embracing him. 'Come back to bed and I'll join you later, darling' he whispered and kissed the boy. Light shuddered in submission and wrapped his arms around L's neck letting his tongue in and moaning quietly. Ryuuzaki smiled into the kiss lowering his hands so that they rested on the teen's hips. By the corner of the eye he noticed the blond head peeking inside the room. He tilted his head and winked at Mello making him turn around on his heel and leave the room immediately with a blush coloring his cheeks. L chuckled in thoughts and closed his eyes letting himself savor the sweet kiss. Finally Light withdrew and buried his face into the crook of the detective's neck.

'I'll be awaiting you' he finally murmured.

'Have a good sleep' Ryuuzaki pecked his nose and pushed him lightly to the stairs. Light sighed and came back upstairs. He took a look at the messy bed which was the real proof of their little crimes. He smiled recalling the previous events of the night and curled up on L's half hiding his face in his lover's pillow. Being surrounded by his scent, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

…

'Why is Mello blushing feverishly?' Near asked observing the blonde while playing with his robot.

'I just wanted to see their fight! I wouldn't ever suppose that _this is_ how they cope with their arguments! Light has changed dramatically' Mello threw in all irritated and slightly embarrassed.

'What were they doing?' Near asked innocently turning his attention to the toy again. Mello stopped immediately his annoyed trip around the room to look at the boy. Though, Near seemed to be completely engrossed in playing with the robot.

'They... They were kissing, for god's sake!' He finally blurted out. The younger boy frowned.

'What is so shocking about it, Mello? Isn't it normal when two people have feelings for each other?' He put surprisingly a lot of effort to say it out loud.

'You don't understand, Little Sheep. It wasn't like _normal_ kissing. L seemed to be devouring his little uke! And the glance that he sent me... He looked _so alive_. So full of _emotions_. Can you imagine it at all?' Mello shook his head.

'I must admit that I am jealous.' Near finally replied not looking at the blonde.

'What do you mean?' The older didn't understand but he did not like that statement. The albino sighed deeply.

'I am jealous of the way L treats Light. You can clearly see that there is something great between them' he started curling locks of his hair like always when he felt nervous.

_'And so_...?' Mello narrowed his eyes stabbing them directly to his Small Sheep. Near sighed again and finally looked into the crystal eyes.

'I wish Mello treated me the same way. I wish he wasn't ashamed of the feelings he has towards me. If there are such feelings, of course' he said letting his guard down and blushing.

'Oh...' Mello opened his mouth in astonishment. So this is what he really wants..., he thought when the realization suffused him. He quickly pulled himself together and smirked coming closer to the boy.

'You stupid little Lamb' he purred taking his face into hands. 'Never doubt my feelings towards you' he leaned forward and captured Near's lips in a kiss the younger had been longing for such a long time.

Suddenly they heard a grunt and jumped apart.

'I-I can explain it!' Mello squealed trying to hold back the blush.

'No need for that' L chuckled. 'I am glad that me and Raito-kun have inspired you' he smirked maliciously a bit. 'Now, let's start the work. I promised my boyfriend that I will join him before he wakes up in the morning.'

…

Light slowly came back to reality with a loud yawn. Having his eyes still shut, he stretched his tucked muscles and threw his arm over the second half of the bed with the intend to hug L. His hand met indeed someone but the friction was... slightly different than usually. The teen frowned and opened his eyes.

_'What the fuck_?!' He yelled out jumping up and falling off the bed. The person who'd been lying next to him moaned in disapproval and slowly pulled up on his arms rubbing his eyes.

'Why did Light scream so piercingly?' The pale lips muttered in the annoyed tone.

Light slowly stood up ignoring the stabbing backache and trying to believe his eyes.

This boy, Near, one of L's successors was _lying_ in his bed. Worse. He had been _sleeping _with Light! Instead of Lawliet! The teen narrowed his eyes being pissed off even more because of the calmness in Near's voice. As if he didn't see anything wrong in sleeping with a stranger in _one bed._

'I cannot understand how can you be so fucking emotionless in such a situation!' Light exclaimed. 'What the hell are you doing in _my_ and _L's_ bed?!'

'Oh... so this is what it's all about' the albino exhaled heavily. 'L and Mello were working long 'till the very late hour and I simply felt weariness. I asked L where I could take a nap but he was too absorbed in leading the investigation and ignored my question. I was really very tired and I didn't have any strength to look for a guest room so I came here and lied down beside Light. I must admit that he is really talkative in his sleep' Near took a look into the teen's caramel eyes. 'Especially if it comes to the whole range of quiet and rather loud moans and squeaks. I felt a bit as if I participated in some kind of the intimate interaction...' The young boy's face was completely blank in the opposite to Light's one which was burning.

'You aren't serious, are you...?' He felt his anger mixed with great embarrassment which was creating a dangerous mixture ready to explode any time.

'Does Light really think that I am of the joking kind?' Near was stabbing his black eyes to the boy which was making him feel uncomfortable. He somehow was really alike his lover - the same piercing onyx eyes and stony-cold calculating gaze. But there was a huge difference between them two - when L was looking at Light, his sight tended to soften and become filled with tenderness while Near's eyes were just emotionless. This thought sobered him up and he pulled himself together deciding that he'd show that little brat who was in charge of dominance here.

'Well, you should blame only yourself. I am not going to apologize to you for anything as it's _my_ house and I can do whatever I want here' saying that he turned around and grabbed some random clothes from the closet heading for the bathroom.

Near followed him with his eyes smirking slightly. He really liked the fact that L was the one who was dominating in this relationship. Seeing Light in submission was quite a rare thing, after all.

…

After a quick shower Light came downstairs to the studio where he thought Ryuuzaki might be. He wasn't wrong - the detective indeed was in the computer room sitting in front of the screens and sipping quietly his_ goddamnsweet_ coffee. The boy went forward straight to his lover, not minding the surrounding. He smiled at the ravenous-haired man and pecked his cheek.

'Good morning, L' he said cheerfully but the detective only mumbled something indistinctly in a reply not looking at him. Light ignored the slight needle of disappointment and went on with smiling. 'You know, you didn't keep your promise...' He stopped for a second but obtained no reaction. 'I wasn't happy realizing that someone else had taken your place.' Still no answer. But Light wasn't going to give up that easily. 'I would appreciate if you told Near to sleep in another place next time. You are the only one I want to share my bed with.' Ryuuzaki was typing feverishly on the keyboard. 'Hey, did you hear anything I've just said?!' Light started feeling kinda irritated and shook lightly his shoulder.

'I must ask Raito-kun not to disturb me now' L finally mumbled but that wasn't what the teen had expected him to say. He quickly told himself to calm down and instead of getting angry, he asked if Ryuuzaki needed a hand.

'I could help you in flicking through the documents' Light offered. 'Just like the old times' he smiled staring intensively at the detective.

Suddenly Mello rushed into the room holding a cup of coffee and taming his a bit messy hair.

'And did you find him?' He asked ignoring Light entirely and pulling his chair closer to L.

'I almost succeeded but then... he somehow managed to escape my eyes' Ryuuzaki replied monotonously glancing with full attention at the screens.

'Fucking bastard' the blonde commented clenching his mouth in a narrow line.

'What are you up to?' Light couldn't prevent himself from asking this question. He hated staying uninformed and passive.

'Sorry, ukie but we cannot tell you' Mello snorted taking a glance at the teen. Light noticed bugs around his blue eyes. 'This case is a top secret, you know'

'I have already been working on "top secret" cases, Mello' the boy revolted angrily. 'Me and L were the ones to have solved the Kira case' he reminded proudly deciding to ignore the offensive way the leather-clad had called him.

'This is something different' Mello snapped turning to the screens again. 'Now be useful and bring me some chocolate' he commanded roughly.

'You may dream that I will serve someone like you, asshole' Light drawled feeling the blinding fury awakening in him. He barely fought the urge to hit the blonde. 'L, tell that mindless twit that I may help a lot.' He turned to the detective.

'I am sure that Raito-kun has a lot things to do considering the fact that his final exams are coming' L answered not looking at the boy.

'You perfectly know that I would pass all of them easily even today!' Light couldn't believe that Lawliet wasn't supporting him. 'Don't you want me to work with you...?' He asked with grudge in his voice.

'Don't get me wrong, Raito-kun, but this is something I have to deal with by myself with only my successors to back me' L threw in taking a bite of his chocolate cake.

Light set his teeth and turned around on his heel feeling offended and sad at the same time. If you don't want my help then you'll not get any, he thought angrily exiting the room. Heading for the kitchen, he almost stumbled over the white creature named Near.

'What the heck is that supposed to mean?' Light hardly regained his balance.

The albino was sitting on the floor with lots of puzzles, logic games and a toy robot scattered all around him.

'Are you a five-year-old or so?' He asked harshly feeling that the level of his irritation almost reached its limit.

'Actually, I am 10 years older than Light assumed. When I think I prefer to have my toys and games with me. Playing, my thinking becomes more effective.' The boy came back to his previous occupation finishing the second jigsaw. He was composing it without any model while the scenery of the puzzles was presenting the galaxy and Light had to admit that it was quite impressive. The teen shook his head in disbelief.

'I am surrounded by freaks' he sighed loudly. 'The first is the insomniac sitting like a primal with particular addiction to sweets. The second is the muscleman in black leather who tends to act before thinking and is a chocoholic. The third is the kid enclosed in a body of fifteen-year-old with super brain and loves playing with toys... And I am in between this madhouse...' He sighed deeply making his morning coffee and feeling resignation.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Note: The case they're solving here isn't really important. What I want to emphasise in this fanfiction is Light's growing frustration that he is not allowed to join L and his successors in leading the investigation. He's cute when he sulks at L :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The Second part is out. Fluff for Mello and Near. Heavy yaoi and mature content for L and Light. Plus Light's sweet sleep-talks and sulking :3**

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

Being "invisible" became tiring for him. Light understood fully well that the case L was leading with Mello and Near was important. He was the one to understand best how responsible and difficult the profession of the detective was.

But still… he wanted to help. He wanted to allow this trio of individuals to make use of his intellect. Being passive was making him hopelessly useless.

The first day passed. Then the second and third and still there wasn't any progress.

Being dumped for yet another time again, Light was sitting in the living room and reading a book being pissed off, hurt and feeling deeply offended. During the past days he hadn't slept well because primo: he couldn't fall asleep without his black-haired lover. Secundo: he had to _share_ his bed with _Near_ because the boy claimed that he couldn't sleep while being alone.

No one fucking listens to my words here, he thought angrily rubbing his tired eyes and forcing himself to focus on the novel's plot. The three detectives were barely ever leaving the studio and the teen finally gave up deciding to take a short nap.

'They won't notice anyway' he mumbled bitterly and made himself comfortable on the couch. It didn't take long until his eyelids fell and the boy sailed away to the perfect land where anything was possible. As the scenery in his dream finally formed he sighed deeply smiling and grabbing unconsciously the pillow tighter, dreaming that it was the certain living creature that he was clinging to.

By the time Mello left the computer room, Light had been already asleep for over half of an hour. The blonde wanted to collapse on the sofa and watch the afternoon news but it appeared to be impossible as the whole couch was already taken.

At first, Mello wanted to simply come to the teen and roughly wake him up. The sofa was for fucking sitting, not for fucking sleeping!

But when he approached the boy, he heard a heavy sigh and saw a small smile across his lips. Mello stopped being quite curious where it was going. Light threw his head back letting out a sound which was similar to a soft moan or so. The blonde kneeled down near to the teen's face watching and listening closely with a malicious smirk dancing on his lips.

'… mhm… hey, L… please s-stop teasing…' Light was mumbling incoherently and smiling. 'C-can you j-just… mhm… just kiss me…' he started giggling in his sleep. 'I said _kiss_! Not tickle!' The boy was writhing as if he was trying to escape the tickling fingers. His face was slightly flushed.

Mello couldn't believe in what he was witnessing. He just started laughing. It was _so_ unlike Light! And was so funny!

The blonde came back to the studio seeing that L was shutting down the computers for today and Near was tidying his toys up.

'L, would you mind having a word now?' He asked stifling his chuckle but still smirking.

'What is it, Mello?' Ryuuzaki asked with weariness in his voice slowly turning around and facing the leather-clad.

'I think that you should really devote more attention to your little ukie' Mello threw in maliciously.

'Has something happened to Raito-kun?' L asked suddenly being completely sobered up.

'Go and check by yourself. I am not sure if _this_ can still be described as sanity' the blonde snorted ironically eyeing on the detective who quickly left the room.

'What's going on?' Near asked quietly taking his favorite robot with himself.

'I will say one thing I am sure of – Yagami Light has more than just one face. How is it possible for him to act so innocently and adorable? L has him at his knees!' Mello grabbed the younger boy's hand leading him to the second exit of the room. 'As the investigation is done for today, I am inviting you for ice-creams. What do you think, Little Sheep...?' The blonde sent him a mischievous glance. 'We don't want to be here with two hormone-buzzing guys, do we?'

Near gave out a quiet chuckle being incredibly happy that Mello was asking him out.

'No, certainly not' he left his toy on a desk in a hall and grabbed the keys handing them to the blonde.

'Don't forget about your helmet, Lamb. You know how I love the fast driving!'

…

L entered the living room finally finding his boyfriend who was sleeping on a couch. He frowned not being really surprised because it was quite an often thing to find Light napping somewhere around the apartment. He sighed and came closer to him with the intend to carry the boy to the bedroom.

Then, he noticed Light's red cheeks and cute smile on his lips.

'Let me b-breathe at l-last!' The brunette giggled calming his breath down. L bent over the boy whose features slowly softened. 'I've missed you, Lawliet…' he sighed deeply and his mouth widened in a smile again. 'Yes, I love sitting on your lap! The more of the physical contact with you, the better…' Ryuuzaki smiled tenderly caressing lightly his hot cheek. 'What? W-wait! S-stop!' Light's expression changed from happiness to anxiety. 'Don't leave me again, L!' His words started becoming unintelligible and the detective realized that the dream was vanishing. He leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Light's lips. He felt that the teen's eyelids flattered opening and his mouth let out a surprised gasp.

'L!' He widened his eyes catching a breath.

'You are the most adorable creature on this planet, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki murmured smiling.

Light slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the detective and suddenly clenched his lips frowning.

'What are you doing, darling?' L felt a little dose of confusion seeing that Light turned his head away and sat on the other side of the sofa.

'Ignoring you' the annoyed reply came. 'Just like you were doing for the last four days!'

'I am truly sorry, Light-kun…' Lawliet purred leaning closer. 'I didn't know it affected you _that much_…' his digits caressed the teen's arm. Light didn't answer stubbornly evading L's sight. 'Do not sulk, Light…' Ryuuzaki pulled the teen to himself placing him on his lap.

'What the heck…?' The boy was trying hard to maintain the annoyed expression though failing all the way.

'I believe I heard sometime that you _love_ sitting on my lap, Light-chan' L purred grasping the teen's chin.

'Aren't you too _busy_ for hanging around with _me_?' Light asked sarcastically.

'Right now? Not at all, Raito-kun' he whispered just before pressing his lips to Light and rubbing them against the boy's soft ones.

And Light's frustration flew away somewhere being replaced with absolute satisfaction - the reality is far better than a dream, the teen thought weaving his hands in Ryuuzaki's jet black hair with a contented purr.

'How's the investigation?' Light asked after a while stroking lightly the back of L's head and pressing his body against the detective as much as he could to get the most of this wonderful friction.

'We're finally moving forward, Light-chan' Ryuuzaki murmured. 'I hope that we'll close the case until the next week.'

'Does it mean that Mello and Near will leave then?' The boy asked innocently playing with unruly black wisps.

'Well, yes, Raito-kun is right.' L took a probing look at the teen. 'Does he want them to leave…?'

'It's not that I don't like them… that much' Light sighed leaning his forehead against L's one. 'But Mello is constantly pissing me off by laughing at me because of my weakness towards you. And Near… Near is rather nice but I hate the fact that he slept with me in our bed during the last three nights!' The boy wrinkled his nose.

'Oh, did he…?' Ryuuzaki frowned strengthening the embrace.

'So you don't know? He told me that he'd asked you where he could sleep and you hadn't replied so he just came to our bedroom and lied down beside me… I wasn't really pleased realizing that you'd been replaced.' The teen admitted burying his face into the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck.

L remained silent and started placing kisses and sucking lightly the tender spots on Light's neck, marking the slightly tanned skin. The teen groaned hugging him tighter.

'Light-kun…' L purred gutturally in his ear. 'What about a shower together…?' He licked the sensitive earlobe making the boy twitch with pleasure.

'Will you give me a week-worth, Lawliet?' Light whispered huskily near his lover's lips.

'Only if you let me, Light-kun' L answered in the same way. The teen smiled and gently joined their lips in a soundless permission. The detective grabbed his hips and stood up heading for the bathroom. Light wrapped his legs around his waist to safeguard himself and snuggled his face into Ryuuzaki'sconcavity closing his eyes and feeling great anticipation. When they reached the room, L slammed the door behind them locking it with a key and placed the boy on the washing machine. Light's face was burning as always partially because of the embarrassment, partially because of the excitement. Ryuuzaki approached him and pulled into yet another passionate kiss slowly stripping the boy off the striped t-shirt and brown trousers. Then the boxers went down as well leaving the boy completely naked sitting on the washing machine with shyly squeezed legs and painful hard-on bumping against his abdomen. Lawliet smiled at this beautiful sight and took off his clothes as well. He came to the teen and kissed him again massaging lightly the tip of his manhood. Light yelped being lifted up and carried to the shower cabin. L placed him on the floor and turned on the water reaching for a washing gel. He extruded a bit on his palms and started washing Light's neck, shoulders and chest steadily going lower. The teen sighed giving in to the touch and shivering. He moaned loudly and leaned against the wall when Ryuuzaki grasped his member stroking it slowly. After finishing the front part of the body, L told Light to turn around and when the boy did so, he massaged his back and squeezed in his hands this perfect ass of his lover at the end which made the teen whimper and spread his legs farther. He pecked Light's lumber part of the spine causing the shudders running through the body of the younger male. The teen then did the same treatment to his lover gaining quite a few groans from him while touching his most erogenous parts of body. During the trip up, Light licked teasingly L's shaft but the detective didn't let him continue pinning the boy to the wall and spreading his legs with his knee. Light mewled at the sudden friction being completely stunned by Ryuuzaki's unexpected action. The detective's slender digit slowly made its way down the teen's body finally poking against his uke's entrance. Light finally understood and bucked up a bit feeling nervousness. Never before had they had sex against the wall. L leaned forward kissing him delicately.

'Relax, Light-chan' he asked the boy forcing his finger inside him. The teen closed his eyes feeling the well-known discomfort. Lawliet inserted then the second digit and the third quickly followed them. Light was whimpering fighting back the tears and concentrating on pleasure which ran through his body when L aimed at his prostate.

'Yes… right t-there!' he panted. 'There i-is good...' He clang to the detective forcing himself on Ryuuzaki's fingers and L knew that now was the time to replace digits with his fully grown erection. He thrust deeply inside the boy. Light screamed at this sudden action as the new intruder was much bigger than three fingers. Lawliet muffled his screams with a feverish kiss and started moving in and out quickly. Soon the teen didn't remember his own name. L was thrusting inside him at the very right angle, each time hitting _that_ _spot_ and Light came without any help just because of this stimulation. The detective quickly followed him releasing with a low growl. After coming back on earth from their highs, they met in a kiss. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck and stood under the stream of water getting rid of the sticky white fluids. Soon, Ryuuzaki turned off the water and dried them up. Then he took Light into his arms in a bridal style and headed toward their bedroom. He laid the boy carefully on the bed and bent over him leaning down for a kiss.

'A-aren't we d-done yet...?' The teen squeaked feeling that the detective spread his legs apart and settled between them with a bottle of lube in a hand.

'Raito-kun wanted a week-worth, didn't he?' L asked huskily clinging to Light's nipples. The teen didn't answer. His mind had already switched off.

He whimpered loudly feeling Ryuuzaki's hands literally everywhere.

'L… n-no' he squeaked when the detective plunged a finger into him. 'N-no p-preparation… j-just take m-me…' he choked out scratching L's back.

'Are you sure, Light-chan?' L asked being greatly surprised and coating his member in lube.

'Please, L! I-I need you to f-fill me up…!' Light begged desperately. And so Lawliet did just that. 'Ahhhh…!' The teen screamed when the detective slammed into him engulfing himself entirely. 'Move…!' He demanded ignoring the pain and tears and focusing only on pleasure. L bet that the boy permitted him to take him rough and so he started thrusting into him wildly abusing his prostate with each penetration. Light screamed at the top of his voice when Ryuuzaki sank his teeth into his neck leaving a big red mark.

'…AH, FASTER…!' The teen's back arched in ecstasy when L pounded into him forcefully. 'HARDER!' The detective knew that the boy would regret it later but obliged the plea speeding up even more and pumping Light in sync with his thrusts. Light finally came with a yell of L's name and Ryuuzaki quickly followed coming inside the boy. Both of the lovers were panting heavily looking into each other's eyes and slowly coming back to senses. Light blushed turning his sight away when L pulled out of him.

'It would seem today is the day of firsts in some way' the detective finally spoke breaking the silence and cleaning Light off the semen. The teen slowly looked at him still flushing adorably. L lied down beside him and took him into a tight embrace. 'We have never made love against the wall before…' he pecked Light's forehead stroking lightly his auburn head. 'Never before have we had such rough and intensive sex either…' The teen was now greatly embarrassed by his behavior. 'I thought you were a type of a gentle and delicate lover…' Ryuuzaki teased him maliciously a bit.

'I was just… sexually frustrated' Light muttered under his breath tangling their legs under the duvet.

'I don't say that I didn't like it' Lawliet smirked trailing his digit down Light's body. 'In fact, I enjoyed it. _Very much_' he grabbed the teen's ass-cheek playfully.

'L!' Light screamed blushing furiously again. 'What the hell are you doing, _you_ _pervert_?!' He hissed looking up at his lover with an angry expression on his flushed face. The detective smiled devilishly pushing the boy onto the mattress and hovering above him.

'I promised it would be a week-worth, didn't I?' He breathed out huskily in Light's ear making him shudder beneath him.

'Haven't you had enough already?' The teen squeaked weakly foundering in the pillows. L only chuckled leaving a path of pecks on Light's already marked neck. 'L, I'm gonna be _so_ _sore_ tomorrow!' The boy whimpered trying to resist the urge to simply give in.

'One more time won't make any difference, will it?' The detective purred in his low baritone trying to seduce his lover into the temptation. 'I will be gentle' he promised kissing the boy delicately at last succeeding in coaxing him into agreeing. Light moaned and let the detective have his way with him getting lost in the growing pleasure again.

…

Mello and Near quietly went inside the flat and locked the door behind themselves. After the afternoon spent together on not important things, they felt relaxed and happy. Near was particularly contented because Mello seemed to finally overcome his embarrassment over his relationship with Near and dared kiss him a few times in public. They were merely slight pecks but still it was a great progress.

'Mello was really nice to me today' the albino purred holding a plush bear that his boyfriend bought him.

'Sometimes even I am able to show gentleness, Little Sheep' the blonde smirked stroking the soft curls of Near's bluish hair. The fragile boy stood on his toes and gave Mello a chaste kiss on his cheek. Backing, he yawned covering his mouth with a fragile hand.

'A bit sleepy, are we?' Mihael smirked at him with affection hidden deeply inside his blue eyes. Near nodded in response fighting strongly not to let his eyelids go down.

'I am too' Mello admitted. During each of the three last nights he'd slept for less than 4 hours by the desk or in the armchair and the tiredness finally got him. 'Where did you sleep, Lamb?' He asked eyeing on the albino.

'Mello should follow me' the boy said going upstairs. He then noticed that the door to the room he was heading for was slightly open and the dim lights were oozing to the hall. Before Mello managed to stop him, predicting what (or rather _whom_) they could find in the room, Near pushed the door and peeked inside.

The boy froze seeing the mess in the bedroom. But the most shocking view he found on the bed where two naked males were embracing each other. Near saw the auburn head of Light buried into L's chest. The teen was breathing deeply sleeping peacefully in the arms of his lover. Ryuuzaki wasn't asleep though his eyes were shut. He was holding Light tightly stroking briefly the teen's upper back with his chin placed on the boy's head. Thanks god, that the lower parts of their bodies were safely covered with the duvet.

However, it was a beautiful picture, despite all the embarrassment it was causing. Near's face was burning, he couldn't move his sight away from the two lovers.

Suddenly he felt that Mello lifted him up and took away from the room as quickly as possible closing the door behind them. In the semidarkness he could see that the blonde's face was crimson red.

'You really shouldn't stare at them like that, Nate' Mello drawled picking the random room and going inside. It was a lucky hap because they came into the guests' room. Finally the blonde realized how awkward it was to hold Near like that especially after what they'd just seen, so he placed the boy down and backed a bit. 'I believe that these door lead to the second bathroom' he pointed at the gates. 'Good night, Little Sheep.' He turned around with the intend to leave but felt an immobilizing tug.

'I would like Mello to stay with me' the fragile albino pleaded. 'The bed is big enough for the two of us...' He added shyly. 'Besides, it's more comfortable than sleeping on a couch.'

Seeing the begging glance the boy had sent him, the blonde finally agreed.

When both of them had taken their showers, they lied down on a bed. Mello tried to keep the distance between them but Near had different plans.

'I would like Mello to hold me' he stated leaning closer and hugging him. Mihael did as the younger wanted at last, wrapping his arm around the boy.

'Good night, Little Lamb' he whispered kissing lightly the top of the bluish head and falling asleep. Hewas to finally rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This part is the last in that story. I might continue it a little longer but decided I was done here and started working on something new. It was fun to write it, though. I guess, I'll create some more fics with L's successors in the future to answer the question Mello asks himself at the end of this chapter.**

**'Till next time :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PART III<strong>

Light slowly opened his eyes and discovered that Lawliet was looking at him. The teen's heart speeded up and his cheeks covered in red. His face was only inches away from the detective's. L smiled tenderly trailing his fingers along Light's jawbone.

'Good morning, Light-chan' he whispered pulling the teen into a gentle kiss. Light sighed deeply widening his lips in a smile.

'I missed waking up like that every day' he murmured snuggling his face into Ryuuzaki's chest.

'I am coming back to this habit with great pleasure as well' L pecked the top of the auburn head. 'From now on you can participate in solving the case if you want to, Raito-kun' he announced grasping the teen's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

'I wanted to from the very beginning, Lawliet' Light snarled. 'I don't get why you didn't want me to help you. You had never rejected my hand before'

'I didn't want you to get involved because I knew it would prevent you from sleep' L admitted. 'I still have my memories from a year ago when I decided to work you to the bone. You know how it ended.'

'It was so long time ago! Now I know my limits, L!' Light got annoyed pushing away from his lover and turning his back to him.

'I'm worrying about you, Light' Ryuuzaki embraced the smaller boy and kissed his neck right on the red mark from the day's before encounter. 'I know how your body reacts when it comes to lack of fulfilling basic needs such as sleep.'

'You'd better start worrying about your own organism, L' Light threw in crossing his arms. The detective smirked by a corner of his mouth shaking his head lightly and bending over the teen.

'You know that I am slightly different than others, Raito-kun' he mumbled grasping the boy's chin again and rolling him on his back so that he had him below himself. 'I understand my body better than you could suppose.'

'So do I' Light revolted sending him an angry glance.

'Do you believe in the truth of your own words, Raito-kun?' L bent forward moving closer to the boy.

'Stop that. It's not fair!' The teen tried to escape the piercing look of the onyx eyes writhing to break free.

'And thus I dare claim that you are not completely assured about it' the detective stated trying to kiss the boy though didn't manage to.

'The atmosphere is gone, L' Light drawled turning his head to the left so that Ryuuzaki's lips met his cheek. 'Get off me.'

'Do you really want to argue again, Light-kun?' He asked leaning even closer and finding the occupation in pecking Light's collarbones. The teen sighed with slight irritation and pulled himself up on elbows urging L to look at his face.

'If you want to kiss me that badly then do it properly at last' he snapped frowning.

'That's exactly what I'm going to do' Lawliet pushed him onto the mattress again giving Light a deep long kiss which finally made the boy ceasefire. 'So how was that?' He asked glaring at the panting teen.

'Not bad' he replied smirking. 'Now carry me to the bathroom. After your "week-worth" I can't walk' he threw in sitting up.

'Let's not forget that you really, _really_ wanted it, darling' L answered in the same tone with a smirk and took the boy into his arms in a bridal style. Light hissed realizing that he was undressed and blushing feverishly. 'Being embarrassed after the countless times when I saw you naked and did things to you no one else had ever done... It's cute, Raito-kun' Lawliet smirked eyeing on his lover.

'Shut up!' Light cut off hiding his burning face behind the fringe and burying into L's chest.

Chuckling, the detective entered the room and placed the boy on the washing machine. The similarity of this situation to the previous evening made the boy even more embarrassed than he already was. He was observing how his boyfriend was filling the bathtub with water and the bubble bath and slowly dropped his sight being quite angry with himself for feeling all those butterflies in his stomach.

We've been together for more than a year now! Why does he still have such an influence on me…?

'Hey, Raito-kun, look at me, please' L murmured in his ear.

The boy inhaled deeply and raised his head meeting the glare of the detective. The playful sparks in his onyx orbs made him shiver. He knew he couldn't fight the blush.

All L did was leaning closer and closer finally capturing the teen's soft mouth. Light's heart flattered in a madly fast pace. Ryuuzaki slowly took his hand and placed it on his chest directly above his heart.

'Can you feel it, Light-chan?' He whispered brushing his lips against the teen's cheek. Light widened his eyes feeling the pounding beneath L's skin. 'You aren't the only one who feels like that, you know… See what you're doing to me...?'

Light pulled him closer to himself wrapping his arms around Ryuuzaki's neck. His heart was racing, he felt dizzy… and the most important: he was totally utterly happy right now. So happy he could cry...

Oh, wait, he indeed was crying. And L noticed those tears.

'Light-chan, why are you crying? What is wrong...?' He wiped off the salty drops from teen's burning cheeks.

'Nothing is wrong...' He whispered. 'I'm happy, that's all' he asked for a kiss pressing his lips against Ryuuzaki's. 'But I don't like this' he murmured after pulling away and pointed at his abused neck where the big mark was glowing bright red.

'Don't you?' Lawliet smirked touching it lightly. 'Well, _I do_. It's a perfect sign that you're _mine_.'

'But it _hurts_' Light winced. 'And I'll have to wear a polo-neck today. All because of _you._' He nagged.

'I _really_ like this mark.' L kissed it lightly sending the teen chills down his spine. 'And I think you shouldn't hide it…'

'I might not if we didn't have _guests_, Lawliet. No way, I'll let them see the real proof of what we did yesterday' Light snapped with a frown and urged the detective to look at him.

'I suppose they've figured it out already, darling' L chuckled kissing him briefly. The boy's cheeks heated up at once.

'No, how would they…?' He squeaked flushing hard. L smiled brushing away an unruly auburn wisp out of Light's forehead.

'We forgot to tell them where the guest room was…' he purred clearly enjoying seeing Light in the state of hopeless embarrassment.

'A-and you t-think they… they… ?' The teen stammered out nervously. L nodded kissing Light again.

'And coming back to the matter of the mark on your neck…' The detective let go of the embrace. 'You left your response on my back, sweetheart' he turned around displaying him the red scratches on his pale skin. 'Eye for an eye, isn't it?' He smirked seeing the horror in Light's eyes.

'I-I didn't mean to…' Light whispered recalling the events of the previous evening in his memory again and the way he'd been holding tightly onto his lover, so desperate to feel more and more of pleasure...

Ryuuzaki leaned to him again with a smirk across his lips.

'Believe me, I didn't mind at that time' He purred and joined their mouths taking the boy into his arms and carrying him to the tub.

…

'Hey, carrying me before was a one-time thing, L. You won't be doing it all day!' Light exclaimed when the detective lifted him up heading for the stairs.

'Why not? You said you couldn't walk by yourself' Lawliet teased him strengthening the embrace.

'We still have guests in our apartment for god's sake! They cannot see me like that!' The boy was fidgeting and trying to break free.

'Yanking is meaningless, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki stated calmly going downstairs.

'I can already imagine all these malicious comments Mello will come up with when he sees us' Light whined trying to ignore the needles of pain piercing his back with every move he did.

'He won't dare offend you unless he wants to confront me' L hissed darkly. 'Just stop this writhing now, Light-kun. I can clearly see that you're in pain every time you move.'

And the teen finally gave up realizing how much he was in disadvantage. How the hell can he be _so_ _damn strong_?, he wondered crossing his arms and frowning so as not to show that in fact he really enjoyed being in L's arms.

'Aren't we going to the computer room?' He asked realizing that they'd passed it by.

'Did you forget that you need to eat, Raito-kun?' L smirked entering the kitchen and placing the boy on the counter.

'Counter is not for sitting, Lawliet' the teen cocked his head lightly.

'Usually not' the detective agreed. 'But this one time we'll make an excuse. What about a fruit feast today, Light-chan?' He asked. 'Plus a chocolate syrup for me' he licked his lips over taking a big bowl filled with strawberries and the mentioned syrup pouring a bit onto a deep plate beforehand and coming closer to the boy.

'Sounds fine to me' Light murmured taking a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate cream. He moved his fingers towards L's mouth and pushed the coated fruit into his cavity. Lawliet smirked biting teasingly Light's index finger and swirling his tongue around it.

'Let's move to the computer room, L' Light suggested. 'No need to linger, we can eat while working.'

'You took it right out of my mouth, darling' the detective pecked his temple and took him into his arms again. Light reached for the bowl and the plate and they headed towards the studio.

The room was still empty so they came directly to L's big armchair. Ryuuzaki placed the teen there and switched on all the equipment. Then he placed his lover on his lap so that his legs were flung over the armrest.

'Hey, L!' The boy giggled snuggling into his chest. 'Won't your great deduction skills reduce if you don't seat in your tucked position?'

'Raito-kun is with me today so I should not be worried' the detective stated leaning for a delicate kiss. 'Besides, the case is almost over. Or at least the worst part is already behind us' he reached for a strawberry and after coating it in syrup he gave it the boy. Light eagerly ate the fruit peeking at his boyfriend with slightly flushed cheeks. He felt as though he could fly away being the happiest person in the world. 'Raito-kun got dirty on his cheek' L said removing the brownish dot with his tongue and making the teen chuckle. 'Oh, on bottom lip as well…' he moved to the boy's mouth. Light wove his hands in Ryuuzaki's hair lazily responding to this sweet caress. And everything was just perfect until a meaningful grunt didn't destroy this idyll.

'If this is how you're going to work then you'd better leave it all up to us, L' they heard the annoyed tone of Mello who'd just rushed into the room as if he was a hurricane. 'I prefer much more spicy to sweet' he added in passing holding back his embarrassment over looking at the couple and preventing the stream of suggestive thoughts that was invading his mind.

'Talking of working, you're late' Light grinned maliciously at the blonde. 'I wonder what kept you away from the case for that long…'

Then, Near entered the room carrying the teddy bear he'd gotten from Mello and holding the new boxes of puzzles.

'No, you don't have to answer, Mello' Light smirked devilishly. 'I already know why.'

The blonde's cheeks turned crimson at once partially because of the embarrassment, partially because of the anger.

'It's not what you think! I… I wouldn't stain my perfect Little Lamb!' He drawled almost spitting his words out.

'Ever...?' The auburn-haired teen teased taking another strawberry and leaning comfortably against L's shoulder.

'You bastard…!' He was cut off halfway by the fragile albino.

'Do not inflame, Mello. The row is completely unnecessary right now.' The boy sat down on the carpet and started playing with his puzzles.

'I totally agree' Ryuuzaki interrupted grasping Light's chin and turning his face to himself. 'You wanted to help, didn't you, Raito-kun?'

'Indeed.' The teen obediently desisted from bantering with Mello and focused completely on L's words.

'Good' Lawliet smiled with affection and stroked Light's cheek. 'Maybe you should start with flicking through the reports…? As far as I remember you were always the best in screening out between the helpful and useless information...'

'Let it be' the teen agreed and nestling on L's lap, he began working. Mello only gritted his teeth turning around to his position and started doing his share of work.

That was more like the old Light, he thought peeking at the teen who was clinging to Ryuuzaki. The detective seemed to be completely engrossed in working now but his two arms were vigilantly guarding the boy in between so that he wouldn't fall down.

Will I ever be able to devote myself entirely to Near like L does to Light…?, Mihael was wondering. Could someone like me _sacrifice_ themselves towards another person…?

He didn't know.


End file.
